neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El cruce de los judíos
|pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |ant=Supremacía Maxwell |sig=Stealth.no.more }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ TRAMA Esta trama se perdió con la mudanza del foro. ---- -Fenrril Algún tiempo desde la última aventura_ Lugar: oficina de Robert Maxwell El silencio rondaba por el salón del dichoso lugar de congregación de los STEALTH, la mano de Maxwell el cual estaba sentado en su sillón no paraba de mover el lápiz óptico de su laptop, la espera se hacía larga y la soledad era abrumadora. Una sombra aparece desde el rincón de el lugar, - Robert, no hay rastros, no puedo contactarlos llevamos dos semanas tratando de rastrearlos pero no hay huellas- Maxwell: Ellos tenían la orden de no comunicarse estrictamente conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que no hallasen pisado tierra europea. Phauna: pero no cree que es demasiado tiempo señor el escrutinio y el análisis de la zona “2” estaba predestinado para cuatro días. Maxwell: esta misión es muy diferente cualquiera que hayamos tenido antes minina, sin embargo el reporte de la IRISK’E está en perfecto estado, ellos mantien contacto con ellos. Phauna: creo que confías demasiado Robert. Robert dejó de mover la pluma para luego mirar a la deleitante mujer quien se encontraba frente de el – no confío en nadie, pero esta misión es descabellada, tenemos que destruír a POOMIE lo más pronto posible y quienes más que ellos dos para hurtar información Phauna: usted sabe que yo nunca confíe en ellos Robert: no me subestimes minina, ya tengo otro naipe jugando en IRISK’E- mientras phauna dejaba una expresión de impresión. Phauna se sentaba mientras tomaba una taza de café… - yyyy bueno siendo así creo que he quedado más tranquila, aunque créame que ha escogido a los agentes que menos me agradan especial mente al que envió a IRISK'E ¬¬- Maxwell: pero son muy eficaces, incluso bajo esta infiltración no habrá forma de sabotear el plan que tengo a continuación para el equipo. El mundo ha sido engañado por perversidades humanas que van más allá del lÍmite, cada ves hay más miseria y más explotación, creo que el trabajo de IRISK’E fue muy bueno, ya era hora de terminar con la esclavitud. Phauna: muchas organizaciones europeas ya lo han sabido a través del tiempo señor, solo que nadie ha sido capaz de atreverse a hacer público algo tan grande y tan despiadado, además que muchas otras corporaciones son favorecidas por POOMIE, aunque no le parece raro que IRISK’E haya tomado una decisión tan fuerte como repartir información secreta de esta corporación para eliminarla..?? Maxwell: por algo nos contrataron querida aunque ellos tienen el deseo de sabotear a la POOMIE; bajo el contrato que hicimos no quieren que su nombre aparezca por ningún concepto, todo deberá ser secreto y rápido Phauna: ummm….. Maxwell: y con respecto a tu otra duda… Sea lo que sea el motivo de esta decisión de IRISK’E de sabotear la producción de POOMIE no nos involucra en nada, solamente el único punto que me interesa personalmente Phauna, es el del famoso mito que corre bajo sus empresas en Egipto algo que va mas allá de la explotación humana y la esclavitud… Phauna dejo el café a un lado del escritorio de maxwell – si lo se y sinceramente me estremece pensar en ello, y más aún pensar que talvez tenga que pisar ese lugar…. Pasaron los minutos cuando repentinamente algo iluminó la pantalla de la laptop de maxwell --Phauna!! , creo que todo parece ir bien… La mutante miró con extrañesa a robert quien fingía una sonrisa muy profunda… Maxwell: el informe de Valkira llegó!! Phauna: era de suponerse que la zorra esa aún estaba con vida. Maxwell: está comprobado el Subteraneo secreto de Rafah existe... – prepara al equipo Phauna, una nueva misión está apunto de comenzar….. Cool Twisted Evil EL CRUCE DE LOS JUDÍOS ---- -MRex Frankfurt, Alemania Era de noche en la ciudad, Adrian Beckmann estaba con una de las pocas personas que en realidad conocía su verdadero nombre, y se sentía feliz de poder estar con ella. Silenc: así que esta es tu ciudad natal, es tranquila y atractiva, no se, me gusta Ghost: te había contado que morí? Silenc: a que te refieres Adrian? Ghost: que es cierto, que de alguna manera sentí la muerte y solo había una cosa que me preocupaba de estar muerto Isabella * (ghost se refiere a su experiencia en la trama Until the End que aún se lleva a cabo en fussion gate)* Silenc: y cual era esa cosa que te preocupaba - decía Isa pensando que solo filosofaba. Ghost: el no tenerte a ti claro, como has hecho todo esto? silenc: a que te refieres? ghost: como has enamorado a un simple fantasma, alguien que ni siquiera pensaba que podría sentir algo así. Isa se sintió halagada y acercó sus labios a los de Adrian. Minutos después estaban en su hotel de lujo y por primero vez, sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, una experiencia diferente, pues aunque el fantasma no era primerizo, jamás lo había hecho por amor, el aire se lleno de un delicioso aroma y la chica a quien llamaban silenciosa no pudo permanecer callada ni un segundo del acto entero. El momento íntimo no había sido muy largo, pero para ellos fue una experiencia eterna que los elevó al cielo. posteriormente la mitad del cuerpo de Isabella descansa en el de su amante, sus rizados cabellos tocaban su pecho. Silenc: te amo Adrian Beckmann Ghost: y yo te amo Isabella Cortez, pero, es que acaso hay futuro para nosotros? silenc: a que te refieres? ghost: yo... soy muy diferente a ti, tu pudiste tener una vida y sigo sin entender como te involucraste en esto, como te involucraste con Robert Maxwell, pero yo nací para esto, siempre seré un espía y podría perder mi vida en cualquier misión, bien sabes que no podemos pensar en tener una vida normal y tranquila Ghost se levantó apresuradamente de la cama e Isa lo siguió pero en un movimiento mas lento Silenc: de que hablas Adrian?? lo que haces con tu vida es tu decisión, ya había pensado en esto, pensado en la posibilidad de que talvez algún dia dejemos STEALTH y busquemos un mejor futuro, solos tu y yo ghost: ese es el problema Isa, yo solo puedo hacer esto, no hay vida feliz en el futuro, solo esto silenc: te equivocas, tu.... RING!!!! el celular había sonado, Isabella se quedó callada y se volteó, mientras Adrian contestaba y se cambiaba al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ghost: si, bien te escucho Phauna, voy para allá enseguida el chico terminó de vestirse, Isabella se habia puesto la bata y se acercó a el tomandolo de la muñeca silenc: otra misión? ghost: si, asi es, lo mejor es que regreses al cuartel por si te necesitan, yo debo viajar a otro lado silenc: Adrian, yo... de pronto el chico se hizo intangible, cosa de la que isabella pudo percatarse rapidamente pues su mano solo sostenía el aire ghost: soy ghost... solo ghost y desapareció de la habitación, rumbo a Los Ángeles, mientras dejaba a su amada en su cama junto a sus lágrimas... ---- -Valkiria VARIOS DIAS ANTES Sus fosas nasales ya se han acostumbrado a ese desagradable olor a orín, las noches en vela a la escucha de las lamentaciones de aquellos desagradables vecinos la han insensibilizado contra la miseria humana de aquel lugar y el odio que siente hacia esos pobres humanos con una fecha cercana de caducidad es lo único que la mantiene despierta después de la nueva paliza que ha recibido. El nombre Daniela Anemoi quedó olvidado pocas horas después de comenzar la misión, aunque es incapaz de precisar cuando fue exactamente ese momento. En ese horrible lugar los segundos son horas y los días siglos. Aquella dulce soprano ciego es un recuerdo demasiado lejano. Ahora no es más que una forma sin rostro ni voz, solo con un propósito. Ahora, más que nunca, es Valkiria y sabe con seguridad y regocijo que esta noche tendrá muchos soldados muertos que llevarse al Valhalla. -¡Daniela! –la voz de su hermano ha perdido todo rastro de seguridad y autocontrol. -Tranquilízate Eolo o lo echarás todo a perder –lentamente y sintiendo cada centímetro de su magullado cuerpo consigue acercarse hacia el cuerpo de Aeros y apoyarse en él. -¿Te han hecho daño? ¡Les mataré! –sonaba débil pero ella sabía que era muy capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza. -Tú cumpliste con tu parte hermanito, déjame ahora la mía. El joven quiso protestar. Una cosa era el gusto que ambos tenían por aquellas misiones suicidas para darle algo de sabor a su vida y otra muy distinta es que esa afición snob suya se dedicara a golpear el precioso rostro de su hermana. Un ruido de pisadas llegó a través del pasillo. Eran pasos firmes, fuertes y fieros. La niña sonrió pensando en el baño caliente y con espuma que se daría en cuestión de horas. La puerta de rejas se abrió con un desagradable chirrido y un hombre fuerte gritó algo desagradable en otro idioma. Esperándolas, dos manos fuertes agarraron y alzaron a Daniela arrastrándola fuera de la celda. Aeros se debatió, corrió tras ella hasta que se dio de bruces con el hierro de la puerta. Chilló, maldito y amenazó representando en parte la obra que ella le había exigido y queriendo en mayor medida arrancar cabezas por doquier. La niña fue conducida por un largo pasillo sucio, húmedo y maloliente. Al llegar al final, la empujaron sin ningún miramiento dentro de una habitación mejor iluminada. Agudizó el oído, esperanzada en poder localizar si había alguien más allí con ella ya que el nada favorecedor collar que llevaba al cuello impedía el uso total de sus poderes. Captó una respiración y olió el fétido humo de un Habano. No quiso moverse por temor a trastabillar y caer. -Guten Tag, Frau Schwetërs –dijo alguien al fin. -Su acento es horrible. -Lo siento, supuse que a lo mejor así usted se sentiría más cómoda. -Ayudaría más que me desataran las manos. -Lo siento pero por ahora eso no es factible. Daniela cambió de actitud. Se convirtió en una joven desvalida, perdida y horrorizada. Tenía miedo, o eso es lo que u acompañante percibió. -¿Por qué no se sienta? –ella le miró ofendida. Él se limitó a sonreír y a dirigirla hacia la silla más próxima. Ella se relajó. Llevaba muchos años en este negocio como para saber como tratar a los hombres. Rezumaba feromonas por todos los poros de su piel y aquel hombre no sería insensible a ellas por mucho más tiempo. Sus ropas estaban raídas, sus piernas al descubierto y su piel pegajosa de sudor por aquella atmósfera asfixiante que se respiraba en las celdas. -Seguimos sin descubrir quienes son ustedes. –ella no habló, simplemente movía sus piernas lentamente segura de que él las estaba mirando. –Los métodos tradicionales no nos han dado ninguna respuesta. He sido considerado con usted desde que llegó, manteniendo mis hombres a raya pero si no consigo lo que quiero pronto no los frenaré más. -No me asustan. -No hay muchas mujeres bellas por aquí y son hombres muy fuertes. No serán delicados ni considerados. -¿Y cómo sería usted? –le escuchó tragar saliva y eso la satisfizo. -¿Intenta seducirme? -Soluciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas –ella sonrió ampliamente. Él se acercó, alargó el brazo y acarició posesiva y lascivamente el rostro de ella bajando por su cuello, apretándolo, para acabar con uno de sus pechos en su mano. -No has gritado ni una vez durante los interrogatorios y me encantaría oírte. -Puedes intentarlo –le susurró ella junto al oído y él no pudo aguantar más. La miró. Se acercó. La besó. La poseyó. Con salvaje posesión comenzó a deslizar las manos por su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas libraban una auténtica batalla. Ella seguía atada e indefensa. Se resistía (sabiendo que eso era lo que él quería) y él más la forzaba. Sus dedos se aseguraban de dejar marca sobre su piel, sus dientes mordían centímetro a centímetro todo su cuello. Si llamaron a la puerta, los gemidos les impidieron oírlos. Un soldado entró y se quedó estupefacto ante la escena: su capitán desnudo hasta la cintura con la bragueta bajada y la prisionera con la ropa hecha trizas. Al darse cuenta de la intromisión, el capitán se enojó. -Se… señor, le dejo el informe sobre su escritorio. –sus paso eran nerviosos y tardó menos de 10 segundo en atravesar el despacho completa y salir dando un portazo. -Joder… ¿por dónde íbamos? –ella sonrió. Una sonrisa malvada y confiada. -Yo estaba apunto de matarte y llevarme esos papeles. Él no sabía si reírse o pegarle un puñetazo y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro cuando sintió los pies de aquella diosa alrededor de su cuello y un sonoro clic fue seguido por un silencio mortífero. El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo y ella se levantó de la silla, desnuda salvo por el collar inhibidor. Sujetó con fuerza el abrecartas que había usado para cortar las cuerdas y se dirigió al escritorio esquivando el cuerpo, cogió la carpeta y se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa divertida y los ojos brillantes de expectación. -Como suelen decir… SHOW MUST GO ON. Pero en ese entonces una sombra se proyecto desde la entrada - valkira, creo que no podrá irse de aquí sin que primero nos haga un pequeñisimo favor- daniela sintió un poder muy diferente que la hizo ceder de inmediato dejando toda su mente en una gran oscuridad que no fue alumbrada durante mucho tiempo. ---- -Spikis New York, medianoche Cuando Jack abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la fría noche neoyorquina. Estaba en una azotea, sentado sobre una vieja silla de madera y sus brazos estaban atados a su espalda. Sintió cómo la gélida agua que le acababan de arrojar le resbalaba por el empapado rostro. Un hombre habló. -Se lo preguntaré una vez más, señor Sawyer. ¿Dónde están? -Jack no dijo nada. El hombre hizo un gesto y Jack sintió cómo un frío objeto metálico se clavaba en su hombro izquierdo y su cuerpo entero se estremecía con la descarga eléctrica que acababa de sufrir. -Pensé que sería más inteligente, señor Sawyer -Que le jodan -dijo Jack El hombre se aproximó y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. -No quisiera tener que recurrir a la violencia -dijo mientras un hilillo de sangre descendía desde la comisura de los labios de Jack -¿Dónde están? - el hombre sacó una pistola. -Puede buscarlos en Grecia... o en algún motel -contestó Jack, sintiendose aún algo mareado por el efecto de la droga. -Yo sólo trabajo con ellos... - Sí, es esas fabulosas oficinas del Chrysler. Eso ya lo sé. -levantó su arma. Jack vio cómo el hombre que estaba frente a él le apuntaba a la cabeza. Sintió cómo sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Después, un disparo retumbó en la noche y el suelo se llenó de sangre. 3 horas antes A última hora de la tarde es cuando comienza a llenarse el pub Escapade. Siempre había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Jack para tomarse una copa y desconectar del mundo. Desde que los "hermanitos" se habían embarcado en algún tipo de misión hace algunas semanas, no había mucho que hacer por allí. O quizás simplemente estuviesen refrotándose por ahí. Desde luego él no iba a encargarse de los asuntos de la empresa en solitario, que ultimamente se habían reducido a exorcismos y a la captura de algún ser peludo y maloliente. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la chica que se acababa de sentar junto a él en la barra hasta que ella le habló. -¿Un día duro? -Jack la miró de reojo y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente. -Como todos -contestó Jack mientras se levantaba. Ella le agarró del brazo. -Oh, vamos. Invito yo. Jack no se sentía con humor para aquello, pero no sería él quien rechazase una chica guapa más un trago. Se volvió a sentar. - Eres uno de esos..., um... ya sabes -la chica bajó el tono de su voz y se acercó más a Jack - Los que cazan monstruos. Jack se atragantó y a punto estuvo de escupir su martini. -¿Estás loca? -Oh vamos, os vi en la tele cuando el incidente aquél en el puerto. A ti, a la chica ciega y al de la armadura rara. -Deberías ver menos la televisión... -Y tú deberías tomarte otra copa conmigo -dijo mientras apuraba su vaso y pedía otros 2 martinis. Les sirvieron otros 2 vasos. La muchacha vertió una pequeña cápsula en uno de ellos y le tendió el vaso a Jack, que no se percató de ello. Se bebieron los martinis en un tiempo record. -Debéis de tener una fortuna con lo que cobráis por cazar monstruos. - Preguntaselo a los hermanitos -murmuró Jack, y se hizo un instante de silencio. -¿Dónde están? -preguntó ella al fin. - ¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas? -Jack comenzaba a sentirse molesto. -Por cierto, ¿ya tienes edad para beber? La chica soltó una carcajada. -Ya lo creo que tengo edad para beber... -y luego añadió en voz baja. - y para otras cosas también. La chica sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los baños. Jack miró el vaso de martini y sintió cómo el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza extrañamente pronto hoy. Algo le dijo que lo mejor era largarse de aquél sitió, pero acabó cediendo a sus instintos y siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta del lavabo de mujeres. Se paró frente a la puerta. Luego se giró y decidió irse justo cuando la puerta se abria y unos brazos le agarraban y tiraban de él hacia adentro. Oyó cómo el pestillo se cerraba y unas manos recorrían su cuerpo arrancándole la camisa. Iba a decir algo cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y ambos cuerpos se tendían sobre el lavabo, golpeando posteriormente el espejo, mientras prendas de vestir eran arrojadas en todas las direcciones. No supo con certeza cuánto duró aquello, puesto que algo había nublado su mente, pero se sentía muy cansado y confuso. Finalmente se desmayó. La chica buscó entre la ropa del suelo su teléfono móvil y marcó un número mientras se ponía su tanga. -Ya le tengo...sí...en los servicios del pub Escapade. Espero que se me pague lo acordado. -alguien habló al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Mi respiración?, digamos que tuve que correr tras él. No tarden. Colgó New York, ahora El hombre se aproximó a Jack y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. -No quisiera tener que recurrir a la violencia -dijo mientras un hilillo de sangre descendía desde la comisura de los labios de Jack -¿Dónde están? - el hombre sacó una pistola. -Puede buscarlos en Grecia... o en algún motel -contestó Jack, sintiendose aún algo mareado por el efecto de la droga. -Yo sólo trabajo con ellos... - Sí, es esas fabulosas oficinas del Chrysler. Eso ya lo sé. -levantó su arma. Una puerta se abrió a espaldas de Jack. Mientras él se sumergía en las sombras pudo oir un disparo y cómo los sesos de aquél hombre se esparcían por el suelo y su cuerpo caía inerte. Se produjeron 2 disparos más y otros 2 hombres murieron. Jack no notó cómo una aguja hipodérmica penetraba en su brazo, ni cómo alguien le desataba. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio frente a él a su médico. -Melissa... Ella le mostró una pistola. -Te la dejaste en mi cama hace algún tiempo -¿Cómo...? -¿Que cómo te he encontrado? -preguntó ella. -Eso ahora no importa. Le ayudó a levantarse y se encaminaron al ascensor más cercano. -Te dije que no te fiaras nunca de una mujer que trata de emborracharte -¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste siguiéndome? -Lo vi todo -Oh... -Te acabo de salvar la vida. Ya me lo cobraré. Melissa iba a añadir algo más cuando sonó el busca de Jack. Un mensaje de Phauna. Parece ser que el grupo de Stealth le iba a ofrecer alguna misión. -Dinero fácil -dijo ---- -Jugg Una isla sin nombre... Un merecido descanso... la sombra de las palmeras marcaba su frente, la arena resbalaba por sus dedos mientras su ropa se encontraba en un lado. Solo un pequeño reloj era lo que lo adornaba. Tras unos minutos se levanto... y se lanzo hacia el agua a disfrutar de lo refrescante que puede ser el descanso aun estando cansado. La soledad era su estado natural, pero estos momentos eran una sintonia de paz que lo dejaba perfectamente claro. Sin vicios, sin asesinatos, sin robos, sin espias. Pequeños detalles de la vida que se pueden pagar con apenas pequeñas cantidades como lo son varios miles de dolares. En una mesa cercana al mismo sitio la vibracion del celular se podia pasar desapercibida. O al menos eso queria pensar Alexi. Tenia un buen rato que habia llegado la mision. Nadie mas llama a ese celular asi que logro ignorar todo por al menos unas horas mas. Hasta que al final decidio que era hora de dejar de relajarse mientras con un buen tono ironico dejaba salir unas palabras que solo el tendria el gusto de escuchar. No pueden vivir sin mi despues de todo Levanto el celular y fue por su ropa. Su traje ajustado de cuero y metal, aun mas reforzado en su pechera con placas perfectamente alineadas de Adamntium. Fue a su casa enmedio de la isla, levantando sus cosas y prepando la avioneta, dejando atras su isla sin nombre. Releyendo el mensaje, sabia que no iba a ser dificil encontrarlo, no estaba realmente oculto, pero tambien hacia un pedido. Recoger a un compañero. Tampoco es que le molestara ir de visita con su amigo, ¿quien sabe? Podria entretenerse despues de todo. Era cuestion suya encontrarlo, pero conociendolo seguir sus pasos no seria muy dificil. Apenas habia pasado un dia y ya sabia hacia donde dirigirse. Pronto desde el aeropuerto se preparaba para salir hacia California en busca de Anillium. Ojala no estuiera muy ocupado por que parecia la mision no tardaria mucho en empezar.. y entre mas pronto terminaran mas rapido podria regresar, aunque sea un rato, a sus relajadas vacaciones. ---- -Fenrril Lugar: LA California, sitio desconocido… El silencio merodeaba la oficina de Robert Maxwell, un solo foco de luz encendido un excelente aire acondicionado que poco a poco tornaba la frescura en frío… Solo el silencio y la espera de los espías quienes habían sido reclutados nueva y sorpresivamente como ya era de costumbre. Jack se encontraba arrimado a la pared con la mirada baja, denotaba un poco de sueño o cansancio, tal vez estuvo en una situación agitada previa a la cita con maxwell quien sabe. Gosth se encontraba sentado en el mesón frente al escritorio de Maxwell, Robert estaba sentado en su escritorio, analizando los últimos informes enviados por sus agentes secretos de la fase uno y junto a él la felina presencia de Phauna quien tenía sus brazos cruzados… Gosth: y bueno Robert en que podemos servirte… Maxwell continuó en silencio por un minuto más… - bueno señores creo que una nueva tarea nos espera, creo que hay mucho que hacer Sawyer: ohh señor cuando usted dice eso me lleno de emoción, pero por otra parte el mundo se me viene a los pies. Phauna: así es hombre esteroides esta vez el mundo entero podría caer sobre ti. Todos los de la sala hicieron una mirada a Phauna y a maxwell. Maxwell: así es señores esta misión podría ser un descubrimiento de una de las acciones más voraces que aún existen en estos siglos, algo fuera de lo normal, esta vez no seremos espías que roben algo, o tendremos que matar a una banda de mafiosos, no! , esta vez iremos en búsqueda de desmantelar a una factoría que se encuentra en plena frontera entre Egipto e Israel, el punto exacto la ciudad de RAFAH. Sawyer : Egipto, umm definitivamente este negocio te hace conocer todo el mundo, primero Brasil.. ohh wow.. Maxwell: Rafah es una ciudad que fronteriza a estos dos países, la cual lleva un gran poder comercial y mucha actividad agrónoma aparte de ser uno de los grandes accesos industriales que cruzan de Asia a Egipto. Pero bueno cual es la misión? ..Pues se ha descubierto que la famosa POOMIE (Provisional organization of minerals in europe) la cual lleva más de cuanta años exitosamente repartiendo sus recursos minerales a todo el continente, ha estado abusando de los habitantes de la ciudad de Rafah durante todo este tiempo que sus industrias y fábricas extractoras de minerales y otros recursos se encuentra allí. Gosth: pero porqué ahora después de 40 años hay una clase de acuso contra las leyes humanas, tantas corporaciones no hacen lo mismo acaso? Maxwell: si exactamente, pero el contratante quien ha hecho un jugoso acuerdo con STEALTH y del cual no tengo todo en claro del porqué destruir una compañía tan grande y tan exitosa, tiene como objetivo principal hacer pública la gran atrocidad humana que se encuentra debajo de sus prestigiosas empresas, los datos enviados datan esclavitud y maltrato físico a los trabajadores, además que también muestran pruebas de robo, y son los principales sospechosos de las desapariciones de muchos habitantes de la zona. Gosth: emm tal vez sea el motivo sea financiero entre las dos empresas señor… Maxwell: tal vez es un conflicto de religión. Gosth: ehh Maxwell: la empresa contratante es la IRISK’E, el cual su principal factoría al igual que la POOMIE está en Alemania, sin embargo la fabrica principal de POOMIE, donde se extrae la materia prima, está en rafah, IRISK’E está gobernada por judíos, el principal dueño de la empresa es DAHEN’JEERM quien es un israelita que triunfó en Alemanía luego de levantar su empresa allí, y obiamente al saber lo que POOMIE hace con su pueblo judío creo que no le ha agradado para nada. Sawyer: sin embargo no han de querer que MOOPIE piense que sus obras de esclavitud y toda la información de sus acciones fueron dadas a agentes por cortesía de IRISK’E. Maxwell: así es, ellos no quieren que su nombre aparezca en ningún momento, aunque ellos nos faciliten toda la información gracias a sus propios servicios de espionaje, su nombre debe quedar limpio. Por lo tanto ustedes deberán cumplir algunos roles para que el juego sea exacto. POOMIE, tiene su fábrica de “minerales” a unos metros de la ciudad, está custodiada por muchos guardias. Se cree que la empresa funcionó en ese lugar desde que se apoderaron de un gran centro de concentración judía que los nazis tenían ocultamente en la ciudad donde vendían a los judíos para sus diversas prácticas además de mucho contrabando. Gosth: claro siendo todo de procedencia alemana y con la guerra terminada, ese lugar quedó en el olvido para todo el mundo. Maxwell: en verdad nunca fue un lugar muy conocido, ahora lo que debemos hacer es: Maxwell: gosth, sawyer, anillium y SD viajarán a la ciudad de RAFAH Phauna: claro sería que el hombre de hojalata estuviera aquí y no fuera tan impuntual así como su amiguito SD. Una risa se escuchó desde la puerta Anillium: jajajaja preciosa, sé que me extrañas pero no es para tanto – quetal ¡!- decía SD detrás de él.. Phauna solamente lo miraba con un poco de celo y volteando la cara hacia otro lado Maxwell: perfecto estamos todos aquí Gosth: y que es de los hermanos sexuales Maxwell: ellos están en otra parte de la misión, ellos se dirigen hacia Alemania donde se harán pasar por inspectores de sus productos, de esa forma llegaran hasta la oficina de ERUK STERCH, el principal líder de la POOMIE y de esa forma Valkira usará sus poderes para extorsionarlo y detener el funcionamiento de la empresa mientras roban información secreta, toda la necesaria para demostrar sus acciones ilegales… Por eso ustedes deben infiltrarse en la zona como compradores de materiales, provenientes de empresas árabes, Gosth, Anillium y Sawyer SD tendrá otra misión en la misma zona. Mr. Jooem es el principal informante en RAFAH que hace los acuerdos para transportar los materiales robados a la fabrica secreta, además que informa la situación desde las afueras de la ciudad, este aparentemente simple vendedor está muy bien custodiado por militares de la zona, pues bien Shutdown, debes acabar con él, un solo tiro en su frente bastará, luego deberás unirte con los otros tres quienes se adelantarán a la zona del subterráneo. La información que nos ha llegado no indica exactamente que hay dentro de este subterráneo, tal vez encuentren esclavos que llevan trabajando allí años o quién sabe, o muchas cosas más, el mundo neonazi es muy despiadado así que deban estar listos para todo. Una vez adentro detengan el funcionamiento del lugar y a sus jefes, usen sus habilidades y liberen a los rehenes eso es lo específico pero no lo hagan hasta que no roben toda la información necesaria, valkira me informará la situación de la empresa desde Alemania. Bueno creo que he hablado claro y preciso, aaa por cierto la paga es muy grande, además siéntanse héroes de guerra—mientras sacaba de su impresora unas hojas. Anillium te entrego esta carpeta con toda la información disponible de la zona Bueno ..…. El yet espera por ustedes……. muchas miradas se observaron entre los espías, algo muy diferente se tenía que realizar esta vez.. Los agentes salieron no con mucha prisa, simplemente caminando un poco desorbitados por la cantidad de información dada en tan poco tiempo… Phauna: no les hablaste acerca del infiltrado 3…… Maxwell: solo les di la información necesaria, Spectre hace un buen trabajo pero no quiero incomodar a los otros, sabes que nadie confía en el… Cool ---- -Juggs Caminaba tranquilo mientra pasaba por una de sus maletas. Su primera mision tenia dos opciones sobresalientes, infiltrarse o atacar como francotirador. Cualquiera de los dos casos requieria algo de preparacion.Cuidad de Rafah... no debian de ser lugares muy buenos para vacacionar pues nunca habia estado por alla, pero que mas daba. Esto parecia que iba a ser una mision larga. Que cosas sus vacaciones se verian atrasadas un poco mas. Bueno en ese caso tendria que dejar de concentrarse en terminar rapido y seria tiempo de terminar bien. Una mision solo era algo bueno, pero primero tendria que hacer ciertas investigaciones sobre el señor Jooem. Tomo una laptop y se sento en el jet, mientras preparaba un cafe en la parte de atras del mismo, algo comun es que la mayoria de las cosas tuvieran todas las comodidades. Puso su maleta a un lado y dejo sus armas preparadas, pero guardadas. Comenzo con su investigacion, debia saber un poco mas para poder hacer todo bien. Penso que despues tendria que acomodarse con los demas, de Anillium lo conocia hacia un tiempo, Ghost no lo conocia tanto pero le confiaba la espalda. Sawyer por otro lado no le veia por que habria de inspirarle confianza, ademas de que nunca habia tratado con el. Faltaba ver que trato tendriacon este, pero estar entablando conversaciones no era algo que tuviera mucho tiempo para hacer cuando se concentraba en el trabajo pre-mision, asi que tendria que hacerlo sobre la marcha cuando los alcanzara en la mision. Anillium entro al jet y se sento al aldo de Shutdown. Anillium: Espero termines rapido. Shutdown: Y yo espero no mueran para cuando yo llegue, pero bueno, no creo que llegase a pasar. Anillium: Ja! pues quien me crees que soy. Shutdown : je.. por eso digo que no creo que pase. Alexi metio un minidisc a la laptop que proccesaba informacion interesante. Este viaje iba a ser un poco diferente. ---- -MRex "definitivamente aqui no se puede confiar en nadie" pensó ghost cuando subía al avión con sus otros tres compañeros "por algo trabajé como espía solo no?" se preguntó a si mismo "la mitad de mis compañeros han parecido traidores, inclusive nuestro jefe pareció estar en nuestra contra en la anterior misión, extraño las misiones solo, eso es definitivo" decía ghost mientras miraba de reojo a Sawyer, el respondió por un momento pero en aquel instante en que cruzaron miradas ambos las desviaron "vibranium, tengo que trabajar con el vibranium, pareciera que todo el mundo sabe sobre mi problema con el vibranium" mientras cargaba con balas su arma, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, el jet ya había despegado rumbo a su destino, al menos había pasado todo este tiempo sin pensar en su novia, cosa que de haberse dado cuenta en ese momento le hubiera emocionado, era un espía y debía ser el mejor, no confiar en nadie era el lema "bien Egipcios o lo que sea, preparense para lo peor" ---- -Fenrril Oficina de Robet Maxwell, CA California: El cel suena…….. rrrrrrrrrrr Todo marcha bien maxwell en el sector “3” Maxwell: perfecto, algo en especial Spectre que desees acotar…?? Spectre: umm creo que luego de unas pequeñas conversaciones he concluido que la principal causa de la IRISK’E por destruir a POOMIE es un conflicto de religiones y razas… Maxwell: tal como lo sospeché… sigue conversando más con DAHEN’JEERM y averigua toda la información que exista en sus sistemas, incluso alguna otra que no nos haya sido dada, sabes que no se puede confiar en nadie… cuento contigo… Spectre: así es maxwell por ahora tengo que acudir a una reunión con sus agentes para ver que nuevas me traen y luego me escaparé a visitar los rincones de IRISK’E por mi propia cuenta… Maxwell: perfecto, cambio y fuera… Phauna: porque desconfiar de una empresa que lo único que quiere es destruir a como dé lugar una corporación que destruye a su gente, que interés podría haber por parte de ellos ¿?? Maxwell: no me preocupan ellos si no hasta qué grado POOMIE es tan insensato, crees que mandaré a mis agentes a una preparatoria de niños acaso?? Phauna: ooohh , tienes asesoramiento por todos lados querido… A miles de kilómetros en Egipto.. Anillium: hemos llegado equipo ahora sacaremos nuestras identidades falsas y nos dirigiremos a RaFAH Los integrantes del equipo tomaron el bus que los llevó lentamente hacia la ciudad a unas cuatro horas de su punto de partida, el calor era insoportable y las sucias y polvorientas sillas no eran de su nivel, mas la bulla que se escuchaba en el entorno por los pasajeros y su música extraña; estos espías no acostumbraban a marchar por el mundo si no estaban bien vestidos y sentados en sus convertibles o jets privados. Antonio pensaba mientras veía a las personas esperar en la calle al siguiente bus bajo el intenso brillo del ardiente astro que se anteponía a todos, volteó la cabeza y observó el sudor de un SD no muy conforme con el “convertible” en el que se había subido, Sawyer dormía profundamente mientras a su lado unos pasajeros comían con agrado unos aperitivos que en su vida había visto y Gosth tan pensativo como nunca, ¿ qué le habría sucedido? No lo sabía pero era un pensamiento en el que era el solo y el mundo… Antonio solo volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y trató de observar algo interesante entre las llanuras desérticas donde no existía nada mas que arena… .. RAFAHHH!! Gritó el chofer, el viaje había terminado, confortante y reparador para Sawyer mientras SD salía con una cara de disgusto del camión… Anillium sacó su maletín y abrió los archivos dados por maxwell.- bueno creo que nuestra dirección será esta y tu SD, creo que tienes menos de cinco horas para reunirte en la zona”2” con nosotros…. Bueno equipo andando!!! Gosth, Anillium y Sawyer se dirigieron hacia la zona dos o mejor llamada el subterráneo secreto de RAFAH en un HAMMER otorgado por Robert Maxwell y sus contactos multimillonarios de la zona Anillium: ahora gosth y sawyer nos haremos pasar por los inversionistas árabes supuestamente hemos viajado desde empresas árabes para hacer una millonaria inversión... mientras expicaba con detalle la misión, sacaba del maletín las identificaciones falsas de los supuestos contactos árabes… Sawyer: seré un árabe muy atractivo..!! Bueno muchacho estamos por llegar alisten el equipo y armas... Twisted Evil ---- -Fenrril Los tres espías estacionaron su hammer en el estacionamiento, donde solo se encontraban dos carros muy viejos y dañados, y uno un poco más actualizado, mientras se acercaban a la entrada pudieron notar la ausencia de guardias de seguridad Sawyer: este lugar es un desierto completo, se ve que es un lugar olvidado Ghost: sin embargo bajo esta tierra existe una gran factoría llena de laboratorios y cuartos secretos, los cuales según el informe de Daniela están en completo funcionamiento. Anillium; sin embargo la información muestra un operador principal, responde al nombre de General. REIM Ghost: es el nuestro objetivo principal? Anillium: es el supervisor y máximo líder de la fábrica, sin embargo no hay mas detalles de el Sawyer: General. REIM???? Confused -ASÍ ES GENERAL REIM KARÁSE, A SUS ORDENES!!!— Los espias miraron hacia la persona quien decía esas palabras tan fuertemente… - bienvenidos forasteros, supongo son los inspectores árabes que vienen a hacer un análisis de nuestros productos verdad?- Mientras los muchachos se quedaban atónitos por la sorpresiva aparición de este tipo, quien llevaba un uniforme miliar con una boina negra y un símbolo muy extraño en su manga derecha Anillium: ehh así es creo que ya había sido informado antes de nuestra venida general REIM, pensábamos que nos regresaríamos con las manos vacías puesto a la ausencia de alguien en la entrada G. REIM: no, como podría hacer algo así con unos honorables inversionistas como los son ustedes. Al lado de el general se encontraba un hombre quien llevaba una capucha el cual no permitía ver absolutamente nada de su rostro - señor llevamos a los invitados adentro, todo está listo para su inspección- G. REIM: bueno señores acompáñennos por favor por aquí pasen… Los tres mutantes estaban muy sorprendidos aún Ghost: si claro El lugar no era una instalación con requisitos higiénicos y estructura moderna adecuada podría decirse, al contrario las paredes eran de roca maciza muy llenas de moo , se escuchaban sonidos de maquinaria a lo lejos, anillium observaba el lugar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ¿ cómo Daniela pudo infiltrarse aquí junto a su hermano sin haber sido reconocidos?, era muy extraño, pero el confiaba que si esos dos pudieron hacer su parte , porque no los tres de ahora lo harían también?? Las instalaciones eran grandes y los pasadisos que llevaban de un lugar a otro eran muy extensos pero deplorables, sin duda otro mundo Antonio poco a poco fue comprobando que ese gran misterio de los pasadizos secretos y túneles podrían ser muy reales G. REIM: y bien señores cual es su interés principal de consumir nuestros minerales, ¿alguna aplicación en general? Gosth: siempre buscamos una empresa que nos provea masivamente el producto por lo que nuestras inversiones tratan de laminas, barras y implementos de construcción... G. REIM: que extraño que arabia Saudita siendo tan poderosa en minas necesite ayuda de otras empresas internacionales… Gosht: digamos que siempre buscamos mejores oportunidades.. Rolling Eyes De repente pasaron por una instalación donde se observaban a través de los grandes ventanales muchas personas con aspetos deplorables y rostros demacrantes quienes trabajaban cargando minerales y llevando carrosas.. Anillium: ehh esos son sus trabajadores? Más bien parecen esclavos… G. REIM: estos miserables no tienen nada más que hacer en sus vidas, son personas que viven en la miseria , se han cruzado de Israel a Egipto para buscar trabajo, digamos que esta es una simple oportunidad Mientras seguían caminando, observaron pasar frente a ellos a otro de los supuestos trabajadores quien llevaba sus manos encadenadas y junto a él un guardia, ambos el guardia y el sujeto pasaron ante ellos sin pronunciar absolutamente nada, REIM solo miraba al frente mientras anillium, gosth y sawyer quedaban completamnet esorprendidos. Sin embargo el hombre quien estaba encadenado no paraba de lagrimear y lamentarse… Sawyer: pero y ese hombre porque está esposado? G. REIM: a quienes se portan mal aquí reciben su castigo divino… Gosth: creo que las reglas de la empresa son un poco herradas General REIM, con todo respeto. G. REIM: todo aquel que se quiera anteponerse a nuestras reglas deberá pagarla muy caro Hubo un gran silencio durante los siguientes minutos mientras los cinco caminaban… - Señor “FOLICE” viene en camino, susurro el hombre encapuchado mientras se detenía el general… El general se detuvo y volteó la mirada hacia los tres G. REIM: A veces las personas quieren creer que la justicia está de lado ellos… Gosth: ehh G. REIM: no solo castigamos a los que quieren faltar a las reglas si no a los que se quieren meter en nuestros asuntos , señores .. Cool Anillium automáticamente supo que algo no andaba bien G.REIM: y creo que sus propósitos de inversión no son competentes para nosotros señores espías, o mejor dicho agentes Stealth..!!!!! Twisted Evil Anillium: mierda!! Gosth: lamentablemente estamos aquí para llevarnos información de tus terribles jueguitos inhumanos que realizas aquí junto a tus cómplices así que tendré que matarlo General.. El general solamente sonrió mientras detrás de el se escuchaban unos pasos que poco a poco aumentaban su volumen… de repente Un hombre apareció ante ellos un, hombre con una apariencia muy tenebrosa, con un traje militar y con el mismo símbolo que usaba REIM, ojos pintados aparentemente de una religión o cultura del oriente, su cabello negro y despeinado una sonrisa macabra y una mirada que inspiraba demencia.. - Algún problema general?? G. REIM: si FOLICE, estos intrusos acaban de enterarse de todo ya sabes que hacer…. Vamos chup number one!! el general volteó y se empezó a retirarse y mientras detrás de él, el encapuchado simplemente accionó un botón un interruptor que había a su lado… -jummm- nos vemos espías Al instante unas celdas cargadas de electricidad invadieron el cuarto… gosth: no tan fácil!!!... en ese instante pasó a su forma intangible y se lanzo directamente contra el general atravesando sin ningún problema a folice.. pero en ese instante el hombre encapuchado se interpuso, sacando su mano y en ella una pieza de vibranium, en ese instante gosth sintió como este metal no permitía pasar su cuerpo a través de el misterioso hambre encapuchado quien por lo visto sabía más de lo que se suponía. Gosth: queee!! Peroooo En ese entonces folice apareció por detrás de él y en una micra de segundo lanzó una patada tan fuerte que envió a gosth algunos metros hacia atrás.. Anillium: es rápido ummm por lo visto hay mutantes que guardan este lugar… En ese instante folice apareció por detrás de él, nisiquiera terminaba de decir la frase anillium... Anillium: jumm tu velocidad no servirá conmigo mientras tanto anilliun agarro su bolso para sacar su barra…. Folice: acaso buscas esto??? Anillium: ehhh maldito, pero en qué momento…!!!!!! Folice: por algo no me dicen la hiena del desierto ¡!!, soy muy rápido! Twisted Evil en ese instante se acerco a anillium a una velocidad increíble mientras anillium trataba de revirar algo que contenga metal en su maletín…. Folice: no amigo eso no sucederá.. folice dio muchos golpes a anillium dejándolo casi inconsciente, anillium: que clase de tipo es este arggg.... Folice: falta el otro donde está??!!!!! Sawyer: no eres el único con esa habilidad imbécil, Sawyer: dio un golpe a folice el cual sacó un poco de sangre de su boca… Folice: maldito tienes fuerza que clase de poder tienes!!!!! Sawyer: no simplemente soy veloz!! Y creo que no tendrás tiempo para averiguarlo!! Folice simplemente hiso una sonrisa despiadada mientras lamía la sangre de sus babios..- "A la hiena del desierto nadie la devora"!!.. En ese momento folice empezó a correr por el lugar tratando de entorpecer a sawyer, pero era imposible sawyer había aumentado su fuerza mas de 10 veces De repente el encapuchado dijo: basta folice, ellos serán parte de la operación siguiente ya está decidido… Sawyer: no huyas maldito..!!! De repente Folice estaba detrás de las rejas eléctricas, las cuales se terminaban de cerrar dejando a los tres mutantes atrapados…. Folice: jumm la pagarás por el golpe que me diste, tu vida y tu sangre serán deboradas por AHLA!! , ni buda ni jesucristo podrán ayudarte jajajajajajjajajajaja Twisted Evil - no pierdas el tiempo con él!!- dijo el hombre encapuchado, nos servirán para mejores cosas su poder de aceleración corporal es buena…. Folice: seee dejemos que se consuman en las barras de vibranium los condenados jejeje Ya volveremos por ellos… Folice y el hombre con la capucha se marcharon dejando a dos mutantes inconscientes junto a sawyer que levantaba a anillium quien había sido muy golpeado por Folice Gosth: arhhhgg ese maldito sabía de mi debilidad….. Los mutantes quedaron encerrados entre las barras electrificados de vibranium, Sawyer: ellos ya sabían de nosotros, pero cómo!!!! Gosth: no se talvez valkira y Eolo dejaron alguna huella o más probable alguna traición… A cientos de metros en la superficie un SD dispuesto a matar a un comerciante de mala fama se dirigía por las calles de RAFAH analizando el lugar, completamente inconsciente de la situación de sus amigos en el subterráneo……. ---- -Juggs Ah... el sol. Abrasador pero no tan malo despues de todo. La cuidad de Rafah, lugar fronteriso. Nunca son lugares demasiado buenos, al menos, no todo los que ha conocido. Solo seria cuestion de buscar al tal Jooem, pero segun lo que habia recabado de informacion, estaba un poco mas asegurado para que solo llegara a darle un tiro. Primero lo primero, el nunca hacia un trabajo hasta que se sintiera a gusto y ahora tenia hambre. Asi que tenia que ir a comprar algo. Tomo su maleta, su maletin y se dirigio al centro de la ciudad. Encontro un puesto de comida rapida junto al mercado, comida americana. Claro, algo asi penso que encontraria, pidio una hamburguesa y se quedo un rato mientras sacaba su laptop y hacia algo con el asiento. al parecer, lo acomodaba. Checo unos datos, encontro rapidamente los datos en internet de la tienda. Tendria que infiltrarse, y lo mas propio seria que lo hiciera como un guardaespaldas. El usuario de Jooem es posible que fuera algo protegido, pero al parecer tenia un asistente. Para no meterse en muchos problemas, saco un pequeño usb que conecto a la laptop y comenzo a con el configurador de claves... de 8 segundos fue la espera. Pronto estaba en sus archivos y enviaba una notificacion a Jooem de que se iba a presentar un nuevo Guardaespaldas hoy... mientras que haciendo la misma operacion en viceversa, mando un mensaje al asistente de parte de Jooem diciendole que se fuera a la cuidad de Gasa inmediatamente y que no lo llamara ni se comunicara hasta que llegara alla. Confiando en que cada uno sabia hacer su papel, Shutdown ya estaba preparado y mejor aun, la hamburgesa estaba lista. Cuando iba a dar la primera mordida, noto un ligero roce en su pierna. Inmediatamente volteo en pose de alerta. El niño que lo tocaba dio un salto hacia atras. Sd: Ah.. perdona, no ha sido intencional. Que pasa? -Yo... queria saber si tendria un poco de dinero? Cualquier persona comun y corriente hubiera sacado el dinero guiado por la compasion. Pero el rostro de Shutdown no se endulzo en lo mas minimo al contestar, y la respuesta dio como resultado la sorpresa una vez mas de los niños. -Para que necesitan dinero? -Pues... -Por que te sorpendes? -Pues, para comer señor. -Ah..- les dio una mirada larga a sus cosas y a la cara manchada que tenian por tierra y algo como lodo...- Asi que, no se ve que tengan mucha hambre.. estan desabotonados, pero traen buena ropa... y esto?- paso su dedo por el lodo y lo toco- A quien piensan engañar? -Eh? de que habla? -Esto es lodo fresco... si creen que intentando hacerse pasar por pordioseros conseguiran dinero mejor pienselo dos veces. Sin ton ni son, regreso a comer su hamburguesa, los niños parecian hablar algo, tramarlo. Iba a intentar robarle, y no es que no fueran algo discretos, pero un oido refinado facilmente podria detectarlo facil. Se apresuraron en su movimiento, pero antes que pudieran decir algo, shutdown solo siguio en su computadora y dijo: -No me llevan ni la mitad de velocidad, si intentan tomar mis cosas estan perdidos chicos. Estos ya no pudieron ver la sorpresa. Ya solo se resignaron y se sentaron a un lado de el. Uno de ellos miro la computadora y se dio cuenta que estaba el nombre de la tienda de Jooem. Uno, quien parecia el mas astuto de los dos hablo. -Hey! quieres ir alli? -Shutdown lo miro tranquilo y contesto- Aja. -Yo te llevo alli, pero si me das dinero. -Jee.. vaya.. bueno muchacho, tenemos un trato, pero con una condicion. Te dare este sobre, y no lo abriras hasta que yo te diga, ¿ok? - Si!!ok! entonces sigueme! vamos! El chico estaba emocionado, la paga era lo que lo movia. Despues de todo, eso era lo que movia el mundo ¿no? Ambos chicos agarraron a correr hasta la esquina, donde se pararon esperando, impacientes a Alexi quien guardaba sus cosas con una media sonrisa al momento que terminaba su hamburguesa.Sin mas demoras prosiguio a seguirlos tomando su maleta. Paso un rato y uno de ellos lo volteo a ver. -Y... a que vas a la tienda de Jooem? Sd: Un trabajo. -Ah vaya, pense que venias a explorar la zona prohibida como todos. Sd: La zona prohibida? -Si! Hay una leyenda... es sobre.. Sd: No me interesa. -Que? Sd:No vengo a eso, solo voy a la tienda y ya. -Mmm -el niño refunfuñaba entredientes- Eres diferente a los demas americanos. Sd: No soy americano, y tu hablas mucho. -Eso es por que tu no dices nada! Sd:... que quieres saber para que guardes un poco de silencio? -mmmm pues primero, nisiquiera se tu nombre. Sd:Es de mala educacion pedir mi nombre sin haberme dado primero el suyo. -Ah! yo soy Eric y ella es Rut y es mi hermana. Sd: Va, pueden decirme Sd. Eric: Ese es tu nombre?? En serio? Sd: Aja. Rut: Jijiji. Eric: Bueeno. Sd: ok, hiciste tu pregunta, ahora silencio. Eric: ¿Que? no no, apenas tengo mas cosas por decir. Si no eres americano, ¿de donde eres? Nuestros padres son Judios. Sd: Soy de Sudamerica. Eric: Jajaajja no seas mentiroso. No pareces de alla. Sd: Va.. de donde paresco? Eric: Pues... si no eres Americano, pareces ruso o asi. Sd: Ok, adivinaste, soy Ruso. Eric: en serio? Sd: Da, vengo de rusia. Muy atento. Eric: lo se lo se. ...... Fuuhh... por fin se callaba. .... Eric: Hey Sd! Sd: -Carajo- ¿Que? Eric: Ya llegamos. Sd: ¿Eh? Alexi volteo a la esquina, y alli estaba, la "tienda" y el edificio rodeado por militares o algo semejante, estaban encubiertos, pero dificilmente eran dificil de reconocer para Franco. Volteo a ver los niños, le sonrio y se dio la vuelta. Hasta aqui llegaria con ellos.Fue por sus cosas y su auto, se presento en la entrada. Los militares parecian desconfiados al versele cerca, pero sin mas lo acompañaron dentro. Alli, informo que tenia una cita para el trabajo de guardaespaldas. Una señorita checaba los datos y concordaban con lo que el decia. No tenia mucho tiempo, y ya habia encontrado las rutas de escape, la puerta podria salir rapido si liquidaba a los dos que lo habian acompañado, una ventada a la izquierda y una mas en la parte superior de la derecha. Era solo llegar, disparle e irse. Pero antes, en la silla y la pared coloco ciertos artefactos. Por ultimo, puso algo similar a un pegoste en la planta del pie y lo mantubo la punta del pie pisando unicamente con el talon. Lo dejaron esperando hasta que, finalmente, Jooem se hizo presente, el, junto con un joven a su lado. Va, no era de mucha importancia. Llego levantando la mano y Shutdown hizo lo mismo. Jooem: Jaa, hola! no sabia que habia contratado un nuevo guardia. Jaja, creo que con esto que tengo deberia ser suficiente ¿no crees? Apenas se dio Jooem la vuelta y Shutdown saco su pistola a la velocidad de un suspiro y jalo el gatillo hacia su cabeza. Sd: No. Bam .... Se escuchaba el golpe reseco contra el suelo al momento que caia, pero no era el cuerpo de Jooem, si no la mitad del arma de Shutdown. El joven de al lado, en un corte veloz con una espada que habia sacado quien sabe de donde se habia movido tan rapido como sd. En un segundo dio un segundo corte al aire, dado que el lugar donde estaba shutdown ya estaba vacio mientras el saltaba hacia atras. Los soldados entraban rapidamente y el tipo lo veia preparandose para abar con el. Shutdown: Vaaya, mas preparado de lo que pensaba. Eso en la espada es electricidad? -Que? como has?... si es electricidad. Y tu eres hombre muerto. Sd: Bueno bueno, tu nombre? Sin responder, lanzo un corte transversal, pero igual Shutdown se hizo a un lado,mas aun la velocidad de este fue sorprendente golpeando su pechera mandandolo a volar, pero miro claramaente su camisa, un enlisatado en el pecho, lo decia claramente. Heelory Sd: Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos luego Heelory. Un solo pisoton y la mini bomba de gas que se habia puesto en el zapato llenaba la habitacion. Se escucho claramente el "crash" al momento que Shutdown salia por alli. Los disparos llenaban el lugar, pero Shutdown saltaba al convertible que traia desde un principio, que habia dejado a apenas unos cuantos metros. Se daba la vuelta en 180 grados y aceleraba hacia el desierto. Los soldados corrian hacia donde estaban las llaves de los autos, justo en la pared sobre el sillon. Shutdown sonreia alegremente mientras apretaba un boton y una pequeña parte de la pared explotaba. Los disparos llenaban la parte trasera del auto, pero el ya estaba fuera de alli. Tan confiado, que llevo un convertible. En la puerta Heelory lo veia con una ceja arqueada y empuñando espada con furia. Shutdown tendria que hacer el trabajo al rato. Sabia que comer a prisa lo haria llevar esto mal. ---- -MRex "maldicion!!! que todo mundo sabe el rollo sobre el vibranium y yo??" era la pregunta que se formulaba Adrian en la cabeza, y esque extrañaba los viejos tiempos en los que pasaba tan desapercibido, ahora parecia que todo mundo le conocio, y peor, todos sus enemigos. Riskbreaker se lanzo contra las barras electrificadas, pero ni con su colosal fuerza fue capaz de resistir el choque electrico en todo su cuerpo, la cual lo hizo volar unos metros cerca de los pies de sus compañeros - este sujeto iba en serio!!! esas barras estan supercargadas - talvez deba intentar atravesarlas - dijo ghost - estas loco??? - le grito anillium - tu no atraviesas esa cosa, seria una locura - espera es solo que... debo intentar ghost se hizo intangible y posó sus manos sobre las barras intentando atravesarlas como hacia con cualquier otra clase de muro, siguio forzando unos segundos, sabia que tenia solo un minuto antes de que se hiciera tangible de nuevo, de repende la punta de sus dedos logro pasar a traves del vibranium pero con mucha dificultad, sintio como un escalofrio correr su cuerpo, lo cual se le hacia raro porque en esa forma no sentia dolor alguno -AGGGHHH!!! ghost se dejo ir para atras el dolor que sintio fue infernalmente intenso, lo que provoco que aun se revolcara en el suelo anillium: hey!!! estas bien ghost??? pero el chico no respondio, si, por primera vez habia pasado a traves de un muro de ese metal, pero no entendia el dolor que sentia que se hizo mas intenso en el segundo que regreso a su estado normal. ---- -Juggs Mierda, que jodido calor. Odiaba el desierto, no es que el calor no le gustara, pero siempre y cuando hubiera aguda de por medio, un calor seco era lo mas aburrido y fastidioso que soportaba. El convertible modifcado podia andar tranquilo en la arena del desierto, pero eso no signifcaba que aun asi pudiera andar demasiado rapido. Por otro lado iba con su rastreador, tenia que encontrar pronto a los demas para poder regresar a su primera mision... Heelory.. que tipo, la siguiente seria mejor solo disparle al buen Jooem. Ya llevaba un rato en el camino, cuando su celular vibro. No tardo mucho en contestar mientras se ponia el manos libres. SD: ¿Aja? Valkiria: Shutdown, soy valkiria. SD: Ya lo se, ¿que quieres? Valkiria:Segun tus coordenadas vas hacia donde estan los demas,¿Ya terminaste tu mision? SD: No te interesa, repito, ¿Que quieres? Valkiria: Te estoy mandando ahora nuevas coordenadas, es una entrada mas cercana a la base donde estan los demas para que llegues mas rapido. SD: ....¿? Esas coordenadas quedan a un lado, mas cerca de la cuidad. Valkiria: Correcto. Kzzt. El celular se corto y Alexi continuaba avanzando, apreto las manos en el volante y suspiro. Se quedo pensando un segundo, pero al final se decidio soltando un "carajo". Paraba el auto y se daba vuelta hacia el lado que las coordenadas marcaban. Acelero pues no tenia ya mucha paciencia. Pasaron varios minutos pero tras un rato lograba divisar algo adelante... el calor no lo dejaba ver bien, asi fue hasta que llego al lugar que realmente creia lo que veia. Un Oasis . Un maldito Oasis, si no fuera por el exceso de rareza en el asunto, no podria estar mas feliz. Aun asi, tenia que encontrar la entrada. Se bajo del auto. Habia bastantes palmeras y claro que el agua se veia refrescante, pero la dicha entrada.. era algo dificil de encontrar... regresaba al para llamar a Valkiria, cuando una voz le hizo evidente que no estaba solo. Heelory: Sabia que vendrias Shutdown alzo la vista, todavia estaba dandole la espalda, pero ese tono no le era muy familiar. Cuando volteo pudo notar claramente como de entre las palmeras salia una figura con su espada. Shutdown: Claro Heelory... y ¿supones que me importa,por que...? Heelory: Ah... deberia importarte, tienes que escoger donde sera tu lapida. Shutdown: Que original! y todavia mas que cortez ... digo por que cuando estes muerto aqui yo dejare que te coman los buitres. Heelory: Jaja si crees que- Shutdown: ¿Sabes que? No me importa Heelory, no me importa lo que pienses. Si vas a venir a atacar hazlo de una vez, si vas a seguir hablando como nena, pues adelante pero yo no tengo tiempo. Shutdown se dio la vuelta mientras levantaba la mano despidiendose. Eso enfurecio a Heelory quien inmediatamente se lanzo con su espada, justo como habia pensado Alexi, el sabia como desesperar a su enemigo para hacerlo actuar y esta vez no habia sido demasiado dificil. Giro de golpe y antes que Heelory pudiera terminar su swim con la espada tenia la rodilla de su enemigo incrustada en el rostro, seguida por una patada en el pecho que lo mandaria a volar. Sin tardar mas salto hacia el auto y saco una pistola cercana al asiento. Heelory: Je.. te lo concedo, eres muy bueno. Pero ni en toda tu vida podras contra mi! Ah!! El chico habia puesto una muy buena pose de batalla y ahora parecia mas controlado. Shutdown saco la pistola, pero antes que antes que pudiera hacer el disparo, la espada cortaba en dos el arma. Alexi daba un salto hacia atras pero en un movimiento Heelory lo alcanzaba golpeandolo con una patada el rostro. Dado que estaba en el aire, el impacto hacia a Shutdown caer a la tierra de frente, pero justo cuando iba a golpear con las manos se impulsaba hacia atras cayendo parado, mientas donde estaba caia la espada de heelory a toda velocidad enterrandose en la tierra. Heelory: Jajaja.. ¿que pasa? ya no tienes la lengua tan larga? Shutdown: De verdad, ¿es que ustedes los sin cerebro no saben callarse un rato? Heelory:Ah!!! Ven aqui presuntuoso idiota! Un swim hacia su cara y shutdown saltaba doblando los pies azotando inmediatamente contra su rostro una patada. Shutdown:Ah! Ahora presuntuoso. Una estocada se lanzaba y rozaba la pierda de shutdown. Heelory: Jaja cerca Twisted Evil Shutdown : No lo suficiente coffe1s Heelory: Grraaag! La espadazos aunque violentos no iban sin sentido, cada uno se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que finalmente uno iba a su frente, pero con los guantes metalicos y en un movimiento, Shutdown detuvo la espada parandola con los puños, mas heelory sonrio justo alli, ejercio mas presion y el metal dejaba pasar la espada cual si fuera nada. La sanngre salio pero en un movimiento Shutdown retiro los puños, ambos con los guantes cayendo al suelo y sus manos cortadas... Heelory: Jajaja no hay nada que pueda detener mi espada estupido jaja.. Shutdown: Correcto entonces. Adios espada. Un salto sobre el estomago de su enemigo y con una patada mandaba a volar la espada de las manos de Heelory.Ya habia notado que la espada tenia cierta energia, pero no sabia que seria algo al estilo silver samurai. Bueno, eso explicaba mucho. Shutdown: Proseguimos? Heelory: Jajaja Twisted Evil Heelory se lanzo y Alexi lo copio en un ataque, pero antes que se diera cuenta, sus brazos tenian cortadas y su frente del ojo derecho era borrosa por la sangre de su frente. Esto realmente sorprendio a Shutdown, antes que pudiera reaccionar, un corte mas iba a su pecho. Estaba vivo, pero su pechera caia al suelo cortada en dos mientras un hilo pequeño de sangre corria por su cuerpo. Heelory: El arma soy yo!! hahhahahaha! Shutdown se apresuro y dio una vuelta hacia atras, pero un corte le acanzaba el muslo, y al caer mas otro mas daba en su hombro. Mierda... Shutdown cayo al suelo sosteniendo su hombro mientras estaba sin camisa y con la sangre por todos lados. Se limpio la frente y volteo a ver a Heelory quien habia ido por su espada. Heelory: Que sucede jajaja? ya no tan feliz? Shutdown: Ja... eres hombre muerto Heelory: Sigues parloteando pero no veo nada jaja y- Shutdown: Es que no entiendes? no me importa lo que digas Mientras sus 2 compañeros se recuperaban del ataque sufrido, el cabreo de Jack iba en aumento. Habían caído en una emboscada propia de niños de primaria, algo que nunca hubiese sucedido si Jack hubiera trabajado solo. También habían descubierto parte de lo que en aquellas instalaciones se estaba cociendo. Nada bueno según las primeras impresiones. Su cuerpo apenas le dolía ya de los empellones lanzados contra la celda y su cabeza se estaba concentrando en otros menesteres. Conseguir la información que les habían encargado y largarse de allí. Nunca había sentido simpatía por aquél país, pero ahora, definitivamente, odiaba Egipto Miró una vez más la celda que acababan de abandonar. Aquel engreído general lo iba a pagar muy caro. -Hemos perdido la iniciativa. Conseguir el paquete estará dificil -oyó Jack que comentaban a su espalda. tampoco le prestaba mucha atención. -Debemos contactar con el resto. Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí de momento. Jack revisó su arma y sus cargadores. Pasó a través de sus 2 compañeros en dirección al pasillo. Se detuvo y sin girarse a mirarles les dijo. -Nos iremos. Todos. -y siguó caminando con aire decidido. Habían perdido demasiado tiempo ya en aquél recóndito país, y lo último que ahora deseaba era buscar a quienes pudieran proporcionarles información. Jack siempre se había dicho que nunca se debía buscar algo si ese algo podía venir hacia ti. Sonrió. Omri era un padre de familia de edad avanzada que hacía meses que no veía la luz del sol. Había sido destinado a una caverna donde extraía mineral a base de pico y pala. Hoy se encontraba bastante débil. LLevaba algunas semanas enfermo y era consciente de que sus días se apagaban. Tropezó mientras empujaba la vagoneta cargada de mineral y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse. Sintió cómo pasos se acercaban y sombras se cernían sobre él. Uno de los guardias le levantó y le lanzó contra una pared. Otro guardia sacó un látigo y comenzó a azotarle. El primer zarpazo le rasgó la espalda. el segundo una pierna. Aguardó temeroso a un tercero. En vez de eso, oyó un golpe seco y dos cuerpos que se desplomaban al suelo. Había un hombre de pie frente a él. -¿En qué dirección está la salida? -preguntó Jack al cadavérico esclavo. El hombre, aturdido señalo un túnel a su izquierda. La galería daba a un espacio más amplio. Allí trabajaban alrededor de un centenar de personas, atados con grilletes y cadenas. Jack visualizó rápidamente a los guardias y los abatió sin ninguna dificultad. Al fondo vislumbró una verja metálica custodiada por más guardias. La salida. Cargó la garrafa que había obtenido de uno de los almacenes del nivel superior sobre una de las vagonetas. la quitó el freno y la lanzó por las vías contra la puerta. Apuntó a la garrafa llena de líquido inflamable y disparó. La bola de fuego se estrelló contra la puerta destrozándola. Los guardias volaron. Pocos quedaban aún vivos. Jack localizó una cadena que recorría toda la mina y la partió con 3 disparos certeros. Los esclavos comenzaron a lanzar vítores mientras sus grilletes se separaban de aquella mortaja y se dirigían hacia la salida. Jack se dirigió hacia la salida también, pero a paso más calmado. ya había organizado el revuelo necesario para llamar la atención. Ahora sólo cabía esperar. Recogió un sombrero al pasar junto a la destrozada garita de la entrada, lo sacudió para quitarle el polvoy se lo puso para protegerse de los mortíferos rayos del sol. ---- -Darkfantomex SPECTRE: Manaslu, el himalaya: - Venus, dame tus virtudes, extiende tu gracia, vacialo dentro de mi ser, marte dame tu don protejeme en la guerra, prevalece dentro de la sangre de mis enemigos, recibe con honor mis tributos, las almas q en ofrenda te entrego para santificar tu espiritu, gran Jupiter cuida de mi mision permite q mi...- BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP. De el lago de sombras se levanta Allan desnudo con un aspecto obviamente molesto, desnudo apesar de q el salon q rodea al foso de sombras esta rodeado por las paredes de hielo de los picos helados, las puertas doradas se cierran tras el, al salir de su salon de meditacion. Chasquea sus dedos y aparece frente a erl una pantalla flotante. - Mas vale q sea importante y tengas para pagarme bien max...- Phauna: Jajajaj tan propio y honestop como siempre hombrecillo, pero el jefe esta ocupado ahora, asi q yo soy la q te dara tu mision. - Si maxwell, tiene algo para mi q me lo pida en persona, no tratare con su... Gata- El pequeño ronroneo q desprendi a phauna se convirtio en un leve rugir de ira de phauna por el atrevimiento de Allan.. Phauna: Aras lo q yo te digo, siempr ey cuando te page no? asi q deja tus estupide... Maxwell: Allan en el futuro preferiria q trataras con mas delicadeza a mi dama, sus ordenes son las mias ya q ella solo hace lo q yo le ordeno, como siempre ya e depositado una gran antipico en tu cuenta y el resto se pagara cuand... - Debiste esperar a hacer el deposito despues de que aceptara, despues de lo sucedido en la ultima mision ten por seguro que no hare ningun trabajo para ti...- Maxwell: no seas estupido Allan, vamos ambos nos parecemos mucho, comos los viejos caballos en este negocio con como el resto de loa stealth es pro eso q te necesito, tu.. experiencia. Tu se lo dijiste una ves a mis niños... Solo los estupidos toman las cosas como personales en este negocio... - Bueno Dime q es lo que es lo q necesitas...- Mientras maxwell explicaba toda la situacion, Allan se dirijia a el baño con el monitor siguiendolo, entra a la regadera con agua fria recorriendo su cuerpo, sus musculos se tensan.. Maxwell: Tus compañeros serán enviados al lugar a investigar, cumpliendo las ordenes de irisk an sido infiltrados en poomie, pero no soy idiota... ahi algo mas alla de su caritativa preocupacion por la exclavitud tras el interes de irisk, tu debes infiltrarte en las oficinas centrales de irisk en alemania, verifica que la informacion es la correcta y cuales son sus planes, necesito q lo hagas rapido... La vida de tus compañeros podria depender de ellos y ya lo sabes, recibiras el doble de pago si ninguno de ellos muere en el camino.. - ok, mi computadora a verificado la transision de dinero... sabia q pagarias lo suficiente, en diez minutos estare en alemania, en 30 minutos espera tu informacion... primero debo elegir a ropa ponerme...- Oficinas centrales de irisk en alemania (12 minutos despues): Una sombra recorre el suelo de los pasillos de las oficinas las cuales se encuentran casi desiertas... al menos en este piso, todos los demas pisos estan llenos de trabajadores de oficina y algunos clientes. Pero en este piso no entra nadie salvo unos cuantos guardias y el personal de maximo rango de la organizacion, solo las personas realmente indispensables y los altos lideres. La decoracion muestra motivos judios por todas partes. Las medidas de seguridad son muy buenas y sofisticadas, pero nada q no alla enfrentado con anterioridad y no sepa superar. Entro asta la oficinaen el centro de el piso, detras de el escritorio una gran pintura escondiendo detras un archivero de caoba, una bandera judia, y nada de vigilancia dentro, solo dos soldados alla afuera, los archiveros digitales ocupan de una clave tecleada para abrirse. lo cual no es problema, solo paso rapidamente la mano sobre el archivero un rastro de sombras lo cubre, y se disipa rapidamente revelando la huella temporal con su empatia tactil, hace solo 7 horas alguien accedio a este lugar, puedo ver en mimento la clave q uso, son solo 23 digitos a si q con ver como los teclea rapidamente los aprendo y los uso. Rapidamente saco los archivos todos en papel y manuscritos, al parecer prefieren no guardar informacion tan importante por medios electronicos los cuales pueden ser robados y borrados con tanta facilidad... Idiotas. me siento en el sillon, tranquilamente a revisar la informacion, pero son cientos de carpetas con docenas de hojas cada una, asi q pierdo cerca de 8.7 minutos lellendo todo con mi memoria fotografica, antes de q encuentre algo util... - Asi que irisk tiene sus secretos y sus razones... ya me decia q estos judios idiotas no eran tan caritativos, para simplemente acabar con poomie por su culpabilidad en asuntos de esclavitud... creo q maxwell podria estar buscando esto..- DAHEN’JEERM: Mr harker es un honor tenerlo aqui... supuse y esperaba q usted fuera el q decidiera manadar max... Asta el momento en el q se abre una puerta oculta q habia notado en cuanto entre pero no senti a alguien detras de ella. - Tengo lo q vine a buscar, asi q me voy... que tu dios Jehová te acompañe en la muerte, nos veremos muy pron..- DAHEN’JEERM: Allan porfavor espera un momento... DAHEN’JEERM se sienta, en el sillon a un lado del escritorio, presiona un boton y se encienden las luces y se abre una pequeña puerta q esconde una botella, un par de copas y hielos. DAHEN’JEERM: si mal no recuerdo te gusta el bruichladdich`s, no??? toma una copa. hablemos un momento. - Bien, le dije a maxwell q le llamaria en 30 minutos asi q me quedan 7, y nunca despreciaria un bruichladdich`s, pero por q tanta cortesia... acaso deseas hablar de lo que ai en esos archivos, de lo que tengo q reportarle a maxwell...- DAHEN’JEERM: claro q es de eso señor harker, yo lo conosco a usted, estaba en la sala de un evento politico en israel cuando usted mato a un lider judio, nadie supo quien fue, nadie vio nada salvo el cuerpo decapitado en medio del salon... pero yo soy un poco mas observador... - Bueno no puedo decir q recuerdo ese evento en verdad... no espere q recuerde cada asesinato de judios, ebreos, israelitas... lo q sean, todos son iguales para mi, solo un trabajo mas...- DAHEN’JEERM: Te sere franco, soy un hombre de negocios, pero sobre todo soy un hombre de honor, un hombre religioso, yo contrate a tu equipo con maxwell y no me gustaria q pensara q lo quiero traicionar. DAHEN’JEERM, le entrego a Allan una carpeta mientras allan bebia un sorbo, apenas saco la informacion de la carpeta y allan sonrio, y fruncio el ceño... - Ok señor DAHEN’JEERM, yo reportare a Maxwell todo lo q a sucedido en esta reunion, con detalles, le explicare todo, creo que lo q me a mostrado... es mas q suficienete para justificar todas sus accion y despejar todas las dudas de max sobre usted, bueno ahora debemos cumplir nuestro acuerdo con usted señor DAHEN’JEERM... q Jehová, lo proteja y nos volveremos a ver cuando esto termine mi señor...- La sombra sale rapidamente de la oficina despues de terminar su copa, en dos segundos esta en el techo de el edificio, con el celular en la mano. - Maxwell, estoy slaiendo de las oficinas de irisk, revise todo, asta el ultimo milimetro de el complejo, encontre varias cosas, pero llendo al grano, nada importante. No ahi el menos indicio de un plan secreto ni de una traicion de irisk, son hombres religiosos, no el tipo de hombres con los que normalmente tratamos. Todos esta en orden....- la llamada se corta, y la sombra desaparece en la nada... ---- -Juggs Helory: Ahhh!! Shutdown: ...! Alexi esquivaba, pero los cortes se acercaban mucho ahora que estaba mas golpeado, lo peor de la situacion parecia, era que no habia hecho un solo contraataque y que de un momento a otro los cortes comenzaban a crearle pequeños hilos de sangre. Helory parecia confiado, y mas que eso, parecia que tenia toda razon para estarlo. Pero algo le corto su insipiracion, en un cruce, en un salto donde quedaron los rostros enfocados otra vez, sin todo el ajetreo del movimiento, Helory pudo ver la cara de Shutdown, completamente serena. Helory: Vaya, veo que ya has aceptado tu derrota. Shutdown: ¿? Helory: Vas a dejar de moverte? Ya vas a dejar que acabe contigo de una vez? Tu cara parece indicar eso. Shutdown:.... Helory: ¿Que pasa? Shutdown: Vaya... que extraño que esas sean tus ultimas palabras Helory: ..Q..? Nisiquiera le dio tiempo de completar la emision de palabras. Una patada iba directo a su cara, que era detenida por una mano, despues una patada mas ahora con la otra pierna mandaba a volar la espada, Alexi caia de frente a Helory, pero este movimiento lo dejaba indefenso a un ataque directo hacia su cara con la mano libre de Helory, este sonrio al ver el final de su oponente y lanzo un corte con su palma abierta directo hacia su cuello y preparo sus ojos para el chorro de sangre directo que recibiria... Pero nunca llego. Lo unico que se encontro fue su palma contra el cuello del espia que se levantaba con una mirada tan fuerte como el impacto del golpe que dio acontinuacion hacia la cara de Helory. Sin dejar espacios para un "Que" "Por que" o "Como" de parte del que ahora era golpeado sin piedad. Un golpe al estomago, una patada a la espinilla en su pie derecho seguido por un golpe mas con la izquierda hacia el mismo lado de la cabeza. Helory de verdad trataba de defenderse, pero la sopresa y la rapidez de los golpes lo hacian reaccionar lento. En un movimiento de instinto para poder quitarselo tiro una patada hacia el y salto hacia atras en una vuelta, pero cuando regreso la vista hacia enfrente ya estaba sintiendo el efecto de otra patada contra sus costillas seguida por un gancho que lo mandaria a volar. El espadachin estaba confundido, desorientado, pero principalemente frustrado, por la desesperacion de no saber que es lo que habia ido mal. Cayo de frente a la tierra quedando boca abajo, pero el swim de la siguiente patada lo mandaria a volar directamente hacia el agua del oasis, quedando empapado e incado mientras Sd caminaba hacia el. Helory: P-p-por que? c-como!!? No tenia miedo, era el dolor en la quijada lo que lo hacia tartamudear, Alexi se limito a darse la vuelta, y acercarse a su auto. Se agacho y dio la vuelta, con la espada de Helory en la mano, arrastrandola con una mano mientras que con la otra se ponia alguna clase de crema en los cortes de la cara y el brazo. Sin decir nada tomo la cabeza de su enemigo y la golpeo con su movimiento preferido, un rodillazo directo hacia su frente, dejandolo inconciente. Sd: Creo que seria demasiado cruel si te diera todavia el terror de asesinarte y que lo vieras. El no iba a decir nada mas, no le menciono a Helory que se habia dado cuenta de su poder, no le menciono como es que podia apagar la energia de sus brazos para que no pudiera hacer ni un corte mas y como es que la unica preocupacion que tenia era su espada, que al quitarsela, dejo indefenso a Helory aun cuando el no supiera. Levantaba su cabeza y tenia la espada en la otra mano. Se veia que era un joven, se veia que tenia ambiciones y que era alguien que habia peleado para ser lo que era. Pero no podia hacerlo, no podia dejarlo seguir, pues entonces en un futuro, el podria ser victima de una cazeria. No podia permitirse darse ese lujo. Era una lastima, acabar con otro tipo de gente era algo normal, pero cuando se pelea contra un enemigo digno, es mas dificil. Lo unico que podia dejarle era su orgullo, de que peleo bien y murio bien. Alexi suspiro y levanto un poco mas a Helory y entonces teniendolo tomado del brazo lo llevo hasta la altura de sus hombros, de manera que lo tenia exactamente enfrente, lo lanzo hacia arriba, al momento que tomaba la espada con las dos manos y lanzaba el swim hacia su cabeza. Splash Un cuerpo golpeaba el agua y una espada volaba por los aires.... Pag 2 Fenrrill: Aniilium: ghost estás bien ¿? Ghost: creo que un nuevo tipo de reacción está sucediendo con mis habilidades mutantes.. Anillium: te refieres al problema con el vib.. Ghost: si exactamente lo pude sobrepasar pero fue una sensación muy dolorosa Anillium: no podemos perder tiempo aquí, todo esto está sucediendo de una manera muy extraña incluso sincronizada, alguien más sabía de nosotros sawyer: hay alguna idea mi querido señor de acero de cómo escapar de esta celda. Anillium: solo usando la fuerza es lo único!! Ghost: no estarás pensan.. Anillum: no hay tiempo que perder vamos tomaré las rejas y absorberé el vibranium, la descarga dolerá podría usar uno de mis diamantes los cuales me hacen inmune a la electricidad por su pésima conducción eléctrica pero no puedo trabajar con dos metales a la vez.. Ghost: pero te fundirás..!! Anilium: no si desactivas el control rápidamente que está del otro lado vamos todo depende de el tiempo en que tarde todo. En el momento que ghots termine de atravesar las rejas, riskbraker me psarás la pieza de diamante que tengo aquí y de esa forma me haré inmune a la electricidad sawyer: ehh!!! Pero, al momento en que t etoque me pasarás la descarga también!! Anillium: vamos cobarde es solo por unos segundos hasta que me adhiera al diamante y ghost apague el interrupotor…. Ghots: perfecto, ahora cuando quieras Antonio.. Anillium: ahora!!!! El espía se lanzó contra las rejas de vibranium, recibiendo una gran descarga eléctrica Anillium: aaargggg ok absorberé el vibranium!!! En ese momento el mutante se tornó de vibranium quitando dicho metal de las celdas… - vamos ghost!!!!!!—si pensarlo un segundo el fantasma se torno intangible y se lanzó contra las rejas a toda velocidad confiado en el trabajo de anillium.. Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos para spikis quien observó al mutante llamado ghost del otro lado de la celda y corriendo hacia el interruptor Sawyer: ahora mierda lo haré aarrr!!!, - riskbreaker sacó el pedacito de diamante que anillium le había entregado para dárselo una vez que gosth estese del otro lado…. Corrió hacia su compañero que no podía contener más la fuerte descarga (habían pasado 5 segundos desde que se adhirió a la celda) al momento de hacer contacto con anillium, sawyer sintió la poderosa descarga que este sentía – vamos anillium usa el diamante!!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----- bastó sentir el diamante que colocaba riskbreaker en su mano para que anillium se tornara de diamante al instante desprendiéndose de la celda electrificada junto a sawyer. La celda se apagó cinco segundos más tarde sawyer y aniliium yacían en el suelo agotados mas bien parecía que hubiesen terminado un partido de soccer ; de un lado de la pared apareció ghost con algunos pedazos de cables en sus manos – disculpen por la demora pero no sabía donde mierda estaba esa fuente de energía eléctrica así que decidí destruir todos los cables que encontrara jeje.. Anillium: ok ahora tenemos que buscar rápido al general REIM, no podemos asegurarnos d ela información que maxwell nos brinda, creo que no está completa y es posible que este subterráneo tengas más cámaras y pasadizos que el de que estamos enterados.. Ghost: entonces… Riskbraker: vamos buscaremos a ese general y a sus mutantes guardianes también Anillium: en ese caso tú que eres el más rápido ve hacia el cuarto de mineros y salva a los rehenes y busca cualquier tipo de información incluso ellos han de saber algo al respecto.. Ghost: en ese caso anillium y yo seguiremos de largo, ok andando!!! En caso de emergencia busquen la superficie…. Los mutantes corrieron rápidamente por los pasillos de dicha fábrica secreta llena de oscuros pasillos y focos que no alumbraban más allá de unos dos metros, ventanas sucias y paredes hechas de roca, ansiosos y a la expectativa de cualquier cosa, allí todo podría suceder, estaban jugando en el tablero del enemigo y no era conveniente… Jack había entrado a el cuarto de minería donde muchas personas trabajaban todos parecían esclavos -- bueno señores dejen todo que yo los sacaré de este asqueroso lugar—esas palabras hubieran llamado la atención a cualquier persona que hubiese estado esclavisado en una minería por años, pero no, nadie se atrevía a alzar la mirada todos parecían con miedo y cansados muy agotados Sawyer: que sucede, vamos no soy uno de esos maniáticos que viven aquí, vamos tdos dejen esas palas y esos martillos ya todo acabó ,as bien quisiera saber el paradero de el General Reim si alguien…. Folice: jajajajaja que rayos haces aquí mutante, donde están los otros??!!! Sawyer: ehhh , con al fin nos volvemos a ver, ahora si verás todo lo que sé hacer con estos puños y créeme te dolerá mucho!! Folice: jummm soy el guardián de este sector de minería y estos judíos han sido enviados por Dios para que trabajen en la gran obra que algún día cambiará a la humanidad.. Sawyer: tu cara de loko me hace dudar de tus palabrotas tan salidas de contorno.. Folice: juajuajuajuajuajajajajja, aaaa acaso crees que saldrás de aquí…. Esta minería será tu tumba, ohh alá gracias te doy jeje!!! Sawyer: maldito loco acabaré contigo y sacaré a todos estos judíos!! Folice: aa siii!!??? El guardián corrió a una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaba risbreaker , este no tuvo oportunidad ni para darse cuenta del movimiento que había hecho Folice hasta que lo había encontrado en frente de el Folice: jeje que sucede!!! Un golpe en toda la nariz de risbreaker expulso una pequeña cantidad de sangre en los brazos de folice y en el suelo.. Sawyer: ohhh maldito hijo de puta!! – el mutante se enfureció tanto dejando fluir todo el poder mitocondriaco por su cuerpo desatando el poder brutal de riskbreaker Folice: así te quería ver, mientras lamia la sangre de su oponente que había quedado en su puño… Twisted Evil Por otro lado anillium y ghost corría por los pasadizos del subterráneo hasta que en un cruce de caminos se detuvieron.. – separémonos anillium, nos veremos en la salida Anillium: cual salida!! Ghost: la primera que encuentres y si no hay hazla!!! Anillium solo dio una mirada a ghost y corrió en la otra dirección opuesta a la que ghost se dirigía. El camino era extenso para ghost pero al final se observaba una luz, parecía que se acercaba a otra de las cámaras secretas, mientras más se acercaba un olor extraño se iba incrementando – que es este olor???— El mutante se detuvo en la entrada, una pequeña placa en un idioma que en su puta vida había visto informaba que era otro de los cuartos importantes de la misteriosa fábrica; entró y un silencio profundo estremecía el lugar, muchos papeles de planos y prototipos de algo como experimentos se apreciaban en las paredes…. Ghost: que es este lugar!!??? Mientras más avanzaba por el cuarto el cual no era más grande que un auditorio lleno de repisas metálicas e implementos químicos por todas partes – que es este maldito olor!!!!!— En ese entonces al mirar hacia otro lado observó una imagen completamente espeluznante y aterradora – aahhhh que rayos!!!------- eran parte de órganos humanos que colgaban cual una carnicería y otras partes guardadas en frascos de vidrio, más otras recortadas en pedasos y organizadas, ghost solo sintió unas terribles ganas d vomitar – pero que rayos waagglll que es esto!! Donde mierda me he metido. No paraba de taparse la nariz el olor era insoportable…. Ohh por lo visto otro de los invitados se ha metido en los cuartos donde no deben!!!! Ghost: ehh!!! Pero quien eres…. Volteando la cabeza y observó detrás de él a un sujeto que se encontraba parado en el techo del lugar con sus pies adheridos hacia arriba y su cuerpo de cabeza, también tenía una insignia igual a la de folice y del general Reim , su aspecto era diferente al de los anteriores, era de estatura alta y una piel muy pálida su cabello era azulado.. Ghots: por lo que veo eres otro de los sirvientes del general Reim… Si permíteme presentar jeje soy FRAGG! Ghots: bueno FRAGG acaso tienes pensado anteponerte a mi?? Fragg: no es necesario solo con que sientas el olor de la muerte será suficiente Smile Ghost: ehhh??? , en ese momento el espía se percató de algo, el extraño olor no provenía de los cuerpos humanos mutilados que yacían en las mesas quirúrgicas, el olor lo emanaba ese extraño tipo quien colgaba de cabeza frente a él. En ese instante el guardián se bajó del techo – ahora si espía o mejor dicho ghost, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!!!!! Ghost: solo se puso en posición de combate no sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar pero la fragancia que emanaba lo estaba empezando a entorpecer….. Ghost: que mierda sucede que este olor que genera este tipo Exclamation Mad !!! ---- darkfantomex: SPECTRE: El cuerpo de helorry se estrellava fuertemente contra la arena, la sangre pronto broto, su mano se cerro en forma de puño, tomando un puñado de arena. probablemente con la caida sus ya destrozadas costillas habian terminado enterrandose en algun organo, por la posision de l acaida, nada vital... Pero el cuerpo dle espadachin no era el unico en la arena, de rodillas, con una mano evitando q cellera asta el suelo se encontraba DS, mientras con la otra mano, tapaba un herida de su costado izquierdo, la cual comenzaba a sangrar. SD: Quien demonio... Si eres hombre muestrate y pelea de frente. - O Por supuesto, q si compañero, antes q nada para un caballero como yo, esta la cortesia, querido. Gracias a mi educacion es q aun estas vivo, de hecho el corte fue muy superficial, mas q nada es el impacto del golpe pero te recuperaras en cuanto recobres el aliento- SD: Maldito hijo de p.... De nuevo tu… Spectre. - Por juno q placentero es ver q aun recuerdas nuestro ultimo encuentro. Lamento haber sido un poco... Brusco en el pero ya ves, todo tenia un porque,, simplemente en nuestra regla de trabajo... el q paga manda, negocios son negocios y aqui nada es perso..- Antes de q Terminara de hablar, cuando lo sorprendio la velocidad de DS al atacarlo, un par de golpes q desvie, y una patada q aun que alcanze a cubrir aun asi la velocidad, me sofoco un par de segundos y me hizo retroceder. - Niño, no hagas berrinche porfavor, me as sorprendido sin duda, llevo 3 minutos aqui estuve viendo tu pelea con este guerrero, es medido y calculado todos tus movimientos, habilidades, estrategias, velocidad, fuerza y el uso de tu poder... as mejorado demasiado desde la ultima vez q luchamos... esta seria una divertida y larga pelea... Si no tuviera prisa..- Camine hacia helorry, le di la mano, el con dolor me la sujeto, deteniéndose las costillas, mira con extrañes de Spectre, q le da la mano con asco como esperandose no ensuciar con la sangre. SD Aprovecha y se lanza contra allan dandole un poderoso puñatazo q lo hace retroceder. - La verdad niño, es q ya me canse de jugar con novatos como los stealth, gengte como ustedes no estan a mi nivel, no merecen llamarse mis compañeros... yo no necesito compañeros..- -Entre espetros de las sombras v eo todos los distintos y posibles esecenarios para el final de esta pelea, te vi peeleanmdo por unso minutos conosco tus movimientos esto seria divertido pero...- Sd se lanza una ves mas contra mmi, esquivo un par de puñetasos, ignoro sus poderes con mis sombras, me alejo de SD, le respondo con una patada en el rostros, un golpe en la nuca, se tarda 6 segundos en recobrarse, peor eso es mas q suficiente. Bamf Bamf... -... Tengo prisa...- Sd: Ma..ldiit... - Lo siento Negocios son negocios amigo, y tu me estorbas, e perforado tus pulmones en 8.22 minutos se llenaran de sangre, creo q moriras antes por las eridas de mis balas especiales... te dejare morir tranquilamente, las balas no causna dolor... aunq si deseas orir con honor, en japon morir de tu propia mano es la mas grande salida honorable... Me d aigual lo q hagas- Recogo la espada de helorry del piso y se la devuelvo. Tomo al espadachin, lo ayudo a caminar un par d emetros q es lo q tarda el helicoptero en llegar por nosotros, ambos subimos helorry, se recuesta mientras una enfermera atiende sus heridas. Helorry: Quien demonios eres?? - No ahi por q agradecer q te salvara la vida caballero, y soy como ya dije un profesional, me an pagada a cambio de salvar tu vida y darles informacion... Mucha informacion q se q uustedes necesitan y sabran usar... pero no hablar de eso contigo. Hablare con el general reim 8 y con nadie mas, asi q nos vemos en al base- En un segundo soy cubierto por un manto de sombras, me fusiono con ellas y con ellas me desvanesco en la nada. Base secreta del general Reim: Aparesco en una lujosa residensia escondida dentro de un complejo, solo una pequeña parte de una gran escondite subterraneo. Entro a una oficina donde se encuentran un par de hombres custodiando una puerta y una mujer sentada en un escritorio, vestida con un traje elegante pero provocativo. Chica: Disculpe señor esta area del complejo tansolo guarda archivos muertos, le tendre q pedir q se retire de aqui, es sona restringida. Mientras la chica habla con tono sereno y calmado, los dos hombres tras de ella, sacan sus armas modificadas, listos para disparar contra el intruso. - Señorita, una mujer normalmente no se viste asi de elegante para resguardar archivo muerto, y un hombre como nuestro querido general Reim 8, no esconderia taanta belleza lejos de el, escondida entre papeleo- Reim: Te e estado esperando... Ahora dime todo lo q allas descubierto en tu encuentro con DAHEN’JEERM Mags: Se encontraba de pie, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sentía mayor dificultad, el olor nauseabundo lo atontaba, pero no perdería contra alguien que no tenía clase de guerrero y parecía mas que nada una salamandra asquerosa. Ghost se puso en su posición de combate, acomodó su cabello rubio, mientras FRAGG lo miraba sin inmutarse. - jeje no te sientes mareado fantasmita?? - que es este lugar - decía el aleman tapando sus fosas nasales con una de sus manos - un laboratorio, que no vez? - bien si así lo quieres te lo sacaré por la fuerza Fragg se lanzó contra el espía a una enorme velocidad, pero de inmediato éste se hizo intangible, en el aire pasó a su forma energética y atinó un golpe en la cabello de su oponente, los cabellos azulados se alborotaron, pero Fragg respondió al ataque como si nada hubiera pasado, y dejandose caer al frente sosteniéndose con sus dos manos para levantar su cuerpo, golpeó a ghost en el abdomen antes de que siquiera cayera al suelo, lanzandolo hacia un muro - aghhh!! - si te vas a enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo contra mi piénsalo dos veces - y que te parece esto? - el aleman desenfundó la magnum en un instante - upss la lluvia de balas comenzó a caer, pero Fragg era muy veloz, por lo que ninguna de las piezas asesinas lo había tocado aún, en su forma enrgética percibía menos las cosas, pero el olor nauseoso seguía presente, debía pensar rápidamente o caería contra su asqueroso rival. Fragg recorrió toda la habitación hasta rencontrarse con Ghost y se lanzó contra el chico, pero este salió librado una vez más gracias a su intangibilidad. sin perder tiempo abrió uno de los bolsillos de la tira amarilla que colgaba consigo donde guardaba su equipo, sacó una pequeña mascarilla de plástico y la puso sobre su boca y nariz. - vaya tienes sorpresas fantasma - no soporto tu puctrefacto olor así que acabemos con esto de una vez - decía Adrian mientras pasaba a su forma energética de nuevo - las personas que traían a este lugar, experimentan con ellas cierto - porque crees que te daré informacion?? - muy bien como quieras Adrian sacó de otro de sus bolsillos un guante de fibras metálicas lo puso en su mano izquierda, para dejar su mano derecha libre y convertirla en una lanza, reanudó su ataque, pero se sintió mal de nuevo y fragg lo golpeó en su mareo haciéndolo caer al suelo - pero.. - decía ghost quien se incorporaba con dificultad - como es que ese olor sigue afectándome?? - tonto, no solo es un olor, mi escreción traspasa la piel, así que mientras mas pelees, aunque esa forma energética te protege un poco, caerás ante mi poder - por suerte lo preví. Fragg se lanzó de nuevo contra el alemán, éste se hizo intangible, ya que nada lo podía tocar, suponía que el químico que porducía su rival no lo afectaría - ahora crees que no te puedo tocar, pero como me tocarás tu a mi?? - decía Fragg de manera burlona - así - el aleman se lanzó volando a una aceleración impresionante tomando a su rival del cuello y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. - peeroo.. como? - decía Fragg respirando con dificultad pues el puño de ghost lo asfixiaba - vibranium... creen ustedes ilusos que siempre sería una debilidad?? este guante de fibras de vibranium no puede ser traspasado por mi puño, por lo que me permite usar fuerza aún en mi forma intangible y destrozarte el cuello así que habla ahora que puedes o si no - apretó mas fuerte. - bie..n cof.. bien... es poomie, el utiliza a personas, que son nuestros esclavos de la fabrica para experimentar con sus órganos, es un genio, es capaz de producir mutaciones en personas normales. para la gente esto no es más que una vieja fábrica, pero para nosotros es también donde podemos vender a estos seres "especiales" - especiales?? de donde consiguieron esas habilidades?? experimentaban con mutantes? - si - desde cuando sucede esto? - desde los años 50 - bien, gracias por la información te mataré de todos modos, yo.. aggg ghost se sintió mal de nuevo, cayó al suelo y de repente pasó a su forma normal. - pero como? estaba en mi forma intangible - jeje crees que soy estúpido?? que así de fácil te diria la información - es lo que los villlanos... suelen hacer - las moléculas de mi olor pueden tocar cualquier otra molécula en el espacio, incluso tu intangibilidad, así que, cual es tu último deseo - deseo? rayos estoy en problemas... Mad Fnerill: Apenas Antonio se separó de ghost sintió una terrible preocupación, era de costumbre para él trabajar solo y hacer las cosas bajo sus ideas e improvisaciones pero esta vez sentía como la incertidumbre lo consumía, cada paso que daba en ese lugar era una rápida pregunta que se trazaba en su mente ¿A dónde rayos voy?. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al próximo cuarto de control. El lugar estaba completamente fuera de actividad y las luces y maquinarias se encontraban completamente apagadas. El cuarto contenía un gran soporte de agua en el medio y por debajo de este una piscina; a los alrededores se hallaban unos conductos que por lo que se podía observar conducían agua a todas las reparticiones y cámaras de la fábrica Antonio entro a dicho cuarto de control y empezó a observar todo el alrededor hasta encontrar una pista o algo que ayude a descifrar el extraño misterio que había en esa endemoniada fábrica. -se que debe de haber un mapa que indique todos los pasajes de este lugar. Mientras rebuscaba en todas las paredes y pizarras que exponían gráficos de los diseños de tuberías del lugar - este lugar es muy viejo, las instalaciones constan desde haces más de 60 años cómo rayos puede seguir en funcionamiento para una empresa tan actual con un equipo tan anticuado, esto debe tener otra función es más que seguro. De repente el mutante logró observar lo que buscaba una gráfica de todo el lugar - bingo! Peeeroque, Antonio se quedó sorprendido de ver la gran expansión que abarcaba dicho lugar… Sin embargo logró observar el camino del cuarto de operaciones más cercano - no tengo que perder tiempo necesito atrapar a el general antes de que ellos me atrapen es hora de ir! Anillium tomó un fuerte respiro y volteo para salir del cuarto, solo dio un paso cuando todas las luces del lugar se encendieron y las maquinas de agua empezaron a trabajar, el mutante se detuvo inmediatamente en posición de ataque. - crees que saldrás de la fuente sin primero pasar ante Eandel… Cool La vos provenía del otro lado del cuarto, frente a anillium otro de los guardianes del general REIM aparecía. Era de estatura alta y delgada, su cabello era largo y tenía un extraño símbolo marcado en su mejilla derecha, su cabello azulado, su piel era canela y sus ojos de color marina muy oscuros, su mirada era muy confiada. Anillium: lo que me faltaba, bueno no tengo tiempo que perder en guardia!!! A miles de kilómetros - siento un terrible dolor de cabeza donde estoy?!!!!! Danielaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! -NOO! Daniela se encontraba sentada en un asiento de primera clase de un avión con rumbo a Alemania, no podía recordar nada solo trataba de canalizar y de recuperarse emocionalmente para poder ponerse al tanto de la situación; había perdido la noción del tiempo por un instante y había olvidado donde estaba. - que bueno que haya despertado señorita. Pronto llegaremos a Alemania nosotros como representantes de POOMIE estamos muy contentos de que una empresaria como usted nos asesore. Era un hombre de cabellera negra que estaba junto a Daniela, los dos se dirigían hacia la empresa, este era OREON un encargado de las relaciones comerciales de POOMIE. En ese instante daniela reaccionó y recordó todo - a claro simplemente me había quedado dormida, Oreon, últimamente he tenido muchas complicaciones y mis horas de descanso se han reducido. Al parecer todo marchaba bajo control Valkira tenía que ir a POOMIE y encontrarse con el líder de la corporación y de cualquier forma sacar toda la información posible, era la mujer perfecta para este juego. ---- Shutdown: cof* cof* S..pe... Arrastrandose en la arena. Peor que basura. Baleado por Spectre. Como antes apaleado por ese infeliz. Demonios. 8 minutos. Y el tipo no es de los que le gusta mentir en eso, le gusta presumir y sentirse prepotente, pero con lo que verdad puede hacer. Si dice 8 minutos, es bastante probable que asi sea. Mierda... ¡no! ¡No quiere morir asi! No importa por lo que haya pasado o por lo que pueda pasar. Simplemente no quiere morir. 8 minutos. Tiene que pensar en algo. Maldita sea. Habia todavia una oportunidad. Su cuerpo era diferente. Todo su interior estaba hecho de energia negativa. Nunca habia pensado en que podria pasar si uno de sus organos se llenara de sangre, pero haciendo una teoria rapida, al estar cubiertos sus organos con energia negativa, podrian evitar la entrada de sangre suya a sus pulmones, o al menos retrasarla. Haciendo una teoria positiva claro esta. Y no habia tiempo para hacer otra. Si tomaba eso en cuenta, lo mejor y unico que podria hacer, seria cerrar la herida e intentar llegar al pueblo mas cercano. Un segundo... Valkiria?... ¡Puta! Ella le habia dado las nuevas coordenadas. Genial. 2 espias de su bando menos. Al menos sabia que Anillium estaba de su lado. Pero.... eso significaba que probablemente estaban en problemas. Carajo, no podia pensar nada claro. Estaba mareado. Tal vez estaba muriendo. No mierda! tenia que vivir, tenia que vivir y acabar con estas insensateces de una vez. Y ese pobre diablo de Spectre, ahora veria cuando ha "mejorado". Subio a su auto como pudo, arrastrandose y comiendo arena; dejo el piloto automatico hacia la ciudad. No tardo mucho en desmayarse. ... Cuando abrio los ojos, ya estaba en un angulo totalmente diferente. viendo hacia un contenedor de basura. Sd: ¿Eh? Rut: Mira Eric, se desperto. Eric: Wuaw, tardaste bastante. Sd: ¿Que? Quienes...? Eric: No puede ser! Asi son los extranjeros! Tan rapido olvidaste nuestros nombres? Sd: Eh... Eric? Que hago aqui? Donde estoy? Eric: mm bueno, estas fuera de tu auto, esta por alla- señalando hacia otro lado- Es que tuvimos que bajarte y ponerte aca para que te pudiera revisar bien el doctor. Sd: ¿Doctor? Rut: Sip, hablamos a un doctor, se veia muy mal. Eric: Aja, pero no quiso llevarselo. No tienen tan buen trato con los extranjeros aqui. Como sea, que rayos te paso? Sd: eh... Tube un contratiempo. Yo gnnhh.. Eric: Hey no te muevas tanto, apenas hace rato que te curo la herida. Sd: La herida no debio de poder haber sido curada desde dentro, por lo que mi teoria era correcta.. supongo... bien. Eric: Ehh...? estas bien? Sd: No, es obvio que no. Pero estaria bien. Muchas gracias por todo-- gnnh- levantandose- Eric: Hey, no acabo de decir que recien te pusieron eso? no seria bueno que te fueras ahora! Sd: Lo se, pero tengo algo importante que hacer. Tengo una cita con una revancha bastante vieja. Evil or Very Mad Faltan posts Falta Página 3 OTROS Notas *Trama subida a Creatuforo: **Pag 1: https://web.archive.org/web/20090228055052/http://neoxadventures.creatuforo.com:80/2-tema581.html **Página 2 (5/15) **Página 3: FALTA (0/2)Tal y como se puede ver en esta captura Anotaciones Categoría:Tramas/Incompletas